Homework
by Loryah
Summary: Une petite traduction d'un petit os pour me faire pardonner de mon énorme retard... je résume pas mais lisez, c'est vraiment trop drôle ! HPDM repostée car petites modifs.


**reSalut tout le monde !**

**Je sais, je suis méchante et trééééééééééééés en retard pour mes deux fics ! Pardon, pardon, pardon ! je croise les doigts mais vous devriez avoir le dernier chap de Protection Rapprochée (sans compter l'épilogue) ce week-end**

**Pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre ce petit os que j'ai découvert (en anglais) et que j'ai trouvé trop drôle ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi !**

**Auteur : Carvedwood (thank for you're licence to translate your fic)**

**Traductrice : moi ! (on se moque pas, hein ! c'est ma première trad)**

**Parring : quelle question HP-DM bien sûr !**

**Disclamer : rien n'est à moi, ni les persos qui sont à JKR (même si elle ne les mérite pas après ce qu'elle a osé faire dans le Tome 6 !) ni l'histoire qui est à Carvedwood.**

**Un grand merci à Surimi qui a été assez gentille pour corriger mes erreurs de traduction. Kiss !**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Homework

« L'étique et la moralité du Polynectar

Par Draco Malfoy.

« Actuellement le statut juridique de la potion Polynectar est débattu par le Ministère en ce qui concerne son utilisation morale… Non, Potter, je ne me tairai pas, je tiens vraiment à ce que mes devoirs soient faits et cet essai doit être rendu en Potion dans moins de, oh par l'enfer, cinq heures. Récupère ta bouche pour travailler et laisse-moi faire de même. Ce débat est un des exemples les plus évidents de l'incompétence du Ministère aussi bien que de sa prédilection pour gaspiller le temps sur… pourquoi je suis nu et toi toujours habillé, Potter ?... Ca ne me concerne pas. Le moins que tu puisses faire est d'enlever ta robe pour me contredire. Et un un peu d'attention est trop te demander, ou vas-tu être totalement égoïste, crétin ? Oh. Oh, oui, c'est mieux. Hum… Dans le Monde magique d'aujourd'hui, il y a plusieurs potions et sortilèges pour détecter la véritable identité d'un sorcier, rendant la prévention contre la potion de polynectar sur la base du vol d'identité désuette. C'est mon cul, Potter, pas un tunnel de train, peux-tu passer un peu de temps dans la préparation ? Essayes un doigt d'abord et n'oublies pas cette petite chose appelée prostate - oui! Là! Parfait! Um… Comme la potion travaille seulement à changer l'apparence physique du sorcier, on ne peut même pas considérer cela comme de la magie noire, puisque celle-ci concerne principalement le changement des impulsions mentales ou émotionnelles du sorcier en question. Arrêtes de t'agiter tout autour de moi, tu vas mettre du lubrifiant sur mes devoirs!

Lors du Conseil Sorcier de l'année 1847 pour légaliser la peau de Serpent d'arbre du cap, un ingrédient principal en potion ainsi que plusieurs autres dont ayant pour effet un changement de corps… Ow! Ca fait mal, Potter, Tu aimerais que je te défonce le cul, hum? Non, je ne me retournerai pas, je ne veux pas d'écorchures sur mes mains et mes genoux à cause du sol qui est en pierre, si tu ne l'as pas remarqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu n'es pas suffisamment viril pour me baiser face à face ? - oh! Oh, Merlin, oui, comme ça!

Um. Lors du Conseil Sorcier en 1847, Bon Dieu, oui, la légalisation de Merlin! la peau de Serpent d'arbre du cap -oh! J'ai une queue, aussi, Potter! Oui, c'est la mienne, heureux que tu n'ais pas besoin d'une carte!

Où en étais je ? Oh. la peau de Serpent d'arbre du cap, oui ! Potter, si tu viens avant moi, je te jure que je vais te castrer !

Un des ingrédients principaux de - Oh, Merlin! Parfait, oui, un peu plus fort, excellent, espèce de con suffisant… _s'il te plaît _! Là, est-ce que tu es heureux maintenant ? Je l'ai dit ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, plus fort, oh Merlin, oui!

Oh! En 1847, le sorcier mmm, oh, oh, oh! OH! Guh-gah-ungh! OUI! Oui, oui, oui! Merveilleux! Potter, tu es un DIEU! OUI! AHH!

Hum? Oui, c'était bon pour moi, couillon suffisant - pourquoi as-tu toujours besoin de moi pour te rassurer ? Si cela n'avait pas été bon, tu ne serais pas couvert de mon foutre, n'est-ce pas ? Je suggère un charme de nettoyage et n'oublies pas de me nettoyer aussi, cette fois.

Parfait. Maintenant, que disais-je ? Quelque chose sur le Conseil Sorcier. Hé, je sais que je n'ai pas dicté autant de pouces de parchemin, je ne suis pas même arrivé au deuxième paragraphe - oh, Merlin! Cette plume à papotte a copié tout ce que j'ai dit! Arrête de rire, Potter, c'est entièrement ta faute ! Et je t'ai dit d'être prudent avec le lubrifiant, maintenant il y a des taches huileuses partout sur le parchemin et tu es complètement con, tu le sais, Potter ? Je ne te baiserais jamais plus - non, je ne veux pas, donc tu peux ôter ce sourire de ton visage – oh... C'est pour ça que tu souris… Déjà ? Je sais que tu as dix-sept ans, mais ne penses-tu pas que c'est un peu - Oh, merde tout ça. Très bien, Potter, mais j'arrête la plume, d'abord. Finité Incantatem.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Alors j'espère que ça vous a plu… moi j'ai adoré, comme je vous l'avais dit en résumé. Je voulais aussi vous avertir que j'allais entreprendre une autre traduction (un peu plus longue) dans quelque temps… j'espère que ça vous plaira aussi. **

**Kiss. Lô.**


End file.
